


Remember (That Summer)

by pencil026



Series: Remember (That Summer) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencil026/pseuds/pencil026
Summary: Summary: Yifan promised to marry him after 15 years but he can't remember who is his supposed fiance.A/N (Author's Note): Thank you to everyone who made this possible. I'm so ashamed of sharing this story because it is really lacking and I'll definitely make side stories in this AU so that things will be clearer. I'll do that once I have time. I'm sorry for the prompter if this is not what you wanted. Thank you everyone for continuously loving KrisHo! <3I wrote this for 100xoverfest.





	

It was stated as if it was nothing important. They were casually dining when his parents broke the news.

“Your marriage will be held soon, Yifan,” the King stated, his eyes looking straight at him.

Yifan froze but nodded after a moment. He knew this would eventually happen. He knew since he was young that he will marry someone his parents have chosen.

“Don’t be so gloomy about it. You’ll finally meet your first love after a long time,” the Queen smiled at him.

 ** _First love? What?_** Yifan is confused, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make sense of what his mother stated.

“Oh gosh, don’t tell me you actually don’t remember him,” the Queen’s smile vanished when she noticed Yifan’s confusion.

“I..” Yifan tried to say something but he doesn’t know what to say.

“How could you?! You were the one who declared you’ll marry him. You were inseparable when you were young and you even cried for days when they went back to their kingdom. You even took his first kiss so you need to take responsibility, young man!” the Queen looked at him in disappointment.

Different thoughts swam in Yifan’s mind as he took in the information. **_First love.. first kiss?!_** He tried to remember anything from his childhood but his mind came up blank.

“Well, I’m disappointed too since you don’t remember but whatever you say, the marriage will push through as it was planned 15 years ago. We don’t know though, how he’ll react when he discovers that you don’t remember him,” the King sighed.

Yifan felt dread settle on his stomach. He suddenly felt so guilty about not remembering someone as important as his supposed first love.

\---

“So that’s my plan. I want to teach him a lesson and see if he remembers you. I want to test if he is worthy to be your husband,” their mother, Queen Kim Jaejoong, concluded his rambling. The brothers were surprised when they were called for a meeting instead of being told to attend their own classes. They never thought it would be about a plan like this though. He stared at their mother in disbelief.

“I can’t believe he can’t remember the promise you made together,” his youngest brother turned to him with a frown.

“All this time, you are saving yourself for him! He is not worth it!” his other brother snapped. The angry expression does not look good on his brother’s face. The kitten-like smile he always wears was absent from his face.

“I agree with the plan, our Queen. I would really like to test him. I will not allow the marriage if he doesn’t even remember my beloved brother,” his eldest brother answered their mother while looking at him.

He sighed. It hurts to know that Fanfan doesn’t remember him. He was looking forward to meeting him again but now he doesn’t know what to think. **_But he won’t force his first love to marry him if he doesn’t remember their love._** “I understand, Mother. We shall follow your plan,” he finally answered.

“Excellent. I’ll talk to Queen Wu Hee about your upcoming visit,” the Queen smiled.

\---

“You need to figure out who your fiance is,” the King sighed.

“What do you mean?” Yifan frowned.

“The princes of the Northern Kingdom will be visiting. It will be complicated since you don’t remember him,” the Queen frowned as well. Yifan doesn’t understand why it would be complicated. ** _They will just need to get to know each other again right?_**

“Yifan, you are a prince so you should honor your promises. You must understand that this is not an arranged marriage. You were the one who made a promise of faith to marry him when the right time comes. Well, now that the right time is here, you are telling us that you don’t remember. The Queen of the Northern Kingdom was upset by the news because your first love has been waiting for your promise to be fulfilled. So he sent the princes to test if you will remember him. If not, they won’t allow the marriage. They will not tell you who your fiance is as part of the test. I don’t know what else they plan to do to be honest,” his Father explained. Yifan doesn’t know what to do.

“And here I thought you did not date anyone because of your promise to him, like how he is saving himself for you,” the Queen muttered in disappointment. Yifan almost flinched upon hearing those words. They do not need to know that he fooled around with other nobles, refusing to date formally because he hates commitment. **_Someone has been saving himself for me?_** Yifan was again overcome with guilt.

“Well, you better prepare yourself,” his Father stated seriously.

\---

Joonmyun sighed as he tried to calm himself. They have finally arrived in the Southern Kingdom and they are about to meet the royal family. Jongin is quietly walking beside him as their hyung walks ahead of them. Jongdae is walking behind them, looking around at the paintings on the hallway that they are passing by. He seems to be so engross in his artistic observations.

Joonmyun nervously clutched on the sleeve of his blue robe as they continue their walk. He will see him again after 15 years. Jongin suddenly held his right hand when they neared the door to the throne room. His youngest brother squeezed his hand comfortingly as he smiled at him encouragingly. Jongdae joined them and held his left hand. Minseok stopped and looked back at them. He nodded and the escort announced their arrival.

“Your Highnesses, the Princes of the Northern Kingdom have arrived.”

The heavy doors were opened and they were greeted by the smiles of the King and Queen and the awkward bow of their only Prince.

Joonmyun can’t help but stare at him. His Fanfan really changed a lot.

\---

Yifan did not know what to expect but he certainly did not think he will meet four princes at the same time. The princes of the Northern Kingdom are all very handsome, all wearing identical blue robes.

“Honorable King and Queen, thank you very much for agreeing that we spend a short vacation with you. Our parents are really thankful. They expressed their desire to see you as well,” the prince who first walked in stated as he bowed in greeting. The other three, who were holding hands behind him, bowed in greeting as well. The speaker must be the youngest. His youthful round face shows his softness while the way he stands before them shows the confidence of a prince.

“We’ll be more than happy to spend time with you, Prince Min. After all, our families have been friends for decades and we consider you our princes as well. What more is that we’ll be in-laws through marriage soon,” the Queen exclaimed, unabashed and all-smiles. Yifan bit back a groan and tried to keep his face neutral. He observed the other princes to see any indication of who he will marry soon.

The youngest, Prince Min as his mother has addressed, looked neutral as well. Yifan caught him looking at him.

“Thank you, Your Highness. We do wish for our families’ union as well. I just wish Prince Yifan would remember all the promises we made together,” Prince Min stated as he looked at him again, a sad smile on his lips.

Yifan was taken aback by the statement. **_Is the speaker the one he’ll marry?_** He looked at the other princes and noticed different expressions. The tallest one looks neutral, the one in the middle frowned and the other one smirked. He caught the eye of the frowning prince and said prince stared back. There was an emotion in his eyes that Yifan can’t name.

\---

“Tell me everything you know about them,” Yifan stated as he entered the library. The two scholars who were discussing something stopped and bowed.

“Your Highness, it is a rare event to see you here,” his best friend smiled, his dimples showing. The other scholar, the newest one their family sponsored, remained bowing.

“I need your help, Yixing,” Yifan sighed.

“Of course, Your Highness,” Yixing smiled again before turning to his companion. “We shall continue our discussion later, Scholar Do. I’ll see you before dinner.” The younger scholar nodded and bowed again before leaving the library.

“Xing, you know all our alliance kingdoms right? Please tell me what you know about the princes of the Northern Kingdom.”

“Please join me for tea? We can talk about it while drinking chamomile tea,” Yixing lead him to his huge study table. A lot of books occupy the space but there are teacups and a teapot as well. Yifan sighed as he took a seat.

He’s stressed about how awkward he was with the princes. The King and Queen talked with them for a while. He stood on the side without saying anything the whole time. He was glad that the princes needed to take a rest and were led to their biggest guest room. Apparently, the four wants to stay in one room together. He was so sure the Queen would force him to spend time with them.

“What exactly do you want to know?” Yixing asked, curiosity in his eyes as he poured tea for the two of them.

“Do you know who I am going to marry? Or do you know who came here for a vacation 15 years ago?”

“You are going to marry the person you promised to. It’s a royal family secret so I really don’t know. Also, all four princes had a vacation here 15 years ago. Apparently, you were all playmates,” Yixing said teasingly.

Yifan sighed at his friend’s answer. Scholar Zhang Yixing is the most intelligent person he knew. He has a really good memory and knows a lot of facts. Too bad Yixing was not here yet 15 years ago.

“I feel so guilty that I don’t remember someone so important that I gave him a promise of fate.”

“They’re here. You’ll probably remember if you get to know them.”

“I really hope so. Well, what else do you know about them? You saw them earlier right?”

“Yes, I was able to see them. They are all so ethereal,” Yixing beamed. “So the Northern Kingdom has four princes. They are blessed by the Water God Suho, their family symbol is the water dragon and their official color is cerulean. The eldest prince is Prince Minseok. He was the one in front because he’s the eldest and expected to speak on his brothers’ behalf. The tallest and olive-skinned prince is Prince Jongin. He is the youngest. The one he was holding hands with is the second prince, Prince Joonmyun. He is a healer. The one who was in the second prince’s left is Prince Jongdae, the third prince who is known for his knowledge in art.”

Yifan’s eyes widened when he heard the information. He thought Prince Min was the youngest.

“The eldest looked so young,” Yifan blurted.

“Yes but he’s actually older than you,” Yixing smiled, amused.

\---

He was planning to return the books he borrowed to Scholar Zhang but maybe he should have brought the books little by little and not like this. He looked like he will topple over anytime now with all the books he was carrying. He can’t even see where he was going.

“I think you need help, let me take some of those,” a voice offered and Kyungsoo felt half of the pile of books are lifted from him arms.

“Thank you so much. I thought my arms will break. I—,” Kyungsoo stopped his rambling when he saw who was in front of him. The person was unfamiliar but he was wearing an elegant set of blue robes. He immediately tried to bow at the royal guest in front of him. “I’m sorry, Your Highness.”

“Why are you sorry? I just wanted to help,” the tall prince smiled as Kyungsoo’s wide eyes became wider. “I’m Kim Jongin, by the way.”

“It’s an honor to be in your presence, Your Highness. Please don’t carry those books, I can bring them,” the scholar stated as he saw the prince walking to the direction of the library.

“I told you, I’ll help. I don’t want you to break your arms. And you didn’t tell me your name,” the prince smiled as he walked beside him.

“I’m the newest scholar, Do Kyungsoo.”

“Nice to meet you, Scholar Do,” Prince Jongin, once again, graced him with a wonderful smile. **_The scholar’s heart skipped a beat._**

\---

 ** _He knew it._** He was able to scape any confrontation with the princes from the Northern Kingdom for 2 days. But of course, his mother will force him to spend time with them. The Queen has her ways.

Yifan sighed as walked to the room that her mother told him to go to. He thought the princes will be there but no one was there. As he walked back to the direction of the library, he saw one of the princes looking at the painting of their kingdom’s map. It was a huge mural-like oil painting that has been posted on that hallway since his father was a child. He slowly approached the artistic prince, not wanting to interrupt him.

“You really have a huge kingdom, you know,” the younger spoke without even looking at him.

“It’s just enough for our people to live comfortably,” he answered uncomfortably, not sure about how to converse with his possible fiancé.

“Did you really forget all of our promises?” the prince asked, now directly looked at him. Yifan absently noted the curl on the corner of the other’s lips that gave him a teasing smile.

“I really do apologize, I did not mean to, I—”

“I’m sorry if I was not memorable enough.”

“That’s not it.”

“I just think I wasted years thinking about you. I could have been happier somewhere else. But I guess I’ll always be a sentimental fool,” the prince smiled ruefully at him. Yifan’s heart broke at the other’s word. His guilt is eating him.

“I.. We can still get to know each other..”

“I don’t know.. but let me tell you something,” Prince Jongdae smiled sadly as he looked at the painting. “You told me that this land wouldn’t matter if you don’t have your loved one; that land and power are things that you are willing to give up if you can have your love. Imagine hearing that from a 10-year-old’s mouth. You were a really convincing young prince.”

“I’m really sorry.”

The younger prince did not answer for a while and just stared at the painting. After a moment, he sighed and turned to Yifan.

“I can’t keep a straight face. Mother will be mad but I can’t do this.. Just.. Don’t apologize to me,” Prince Jongdae smiled at him. “I was really mad at you when I found out you don’t remember us but I feel better now. Please do your best to remember your lost love.”

Prince Jongdae bowed and then walked away, leaving Yifan who was pondering his words. **_“Don’t apologize to me. Please do your best to remember your lost love.” This prince gave him a clue._**

\---

Joonmyun sat on the huge rock under the huge tree. He didn't mind his robes being creased and dirty. The tree has grown a lot. He's not familiar with the tree's name but he liked to call it " _their tree_ ". Fanfan kissed him under this tree 15 years ago. He smiled bitterly at the memory. It's a memory he treasured a lot. However special that moment to him, it seems it is not important for Fanfan. He sighed. **_What's the use of being in this place if the person you'll marry wouldn't even talk to you?_**

\---

Yifan was surprised to see a figure sitting by his tree. **_What is he doing here?_** He saw the prince sigh and look at the tree in sadness. **_Does he like trees?_** Yifan wondered how the other was able to notice this place. It was a small secluded garden and Yifan thought only the gardeners and himself knew of its existence. He often goes to this place when he wants to be alone or if he wants to relax. He doesn't know why but he has an attachment to this place since he was young. He is also specifically fond of the tall tree where the foreign prince is currently sitting. He observed the other prince who moved to stand up. The prince touched the bark of the tree with that sad expression. He was smiling but he was definitely sad. 

\---

He was organizing the books that Scholar Do returned. He can remember how amused he was when Prince Jongin and Scholar Do arrived earlier. The youngest scholar was so flustered, his ears were red.

He was honored that Prince Jongin took time to visit him as well. He was glad that the friendship they formed when he was studying in the Northern Kingdom was not forgotten.

“Yixing-ah,” a voice called his attention. He smiled and bowed as his guest smiled at him.

“Welcome to the library, Royal Prince Minseok.”

“No need to be so formal with me,” the prince answered as he fidgeted with the hem of his robes. He sat on a nearby chair without any care. Yixing smiled as he knew how the other actually hates wearing formal robes but actually acts the perfect prince when needed.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” the scholar asked.

“I just want a break. And I’ve been meaning to visit you. Jongin gets to visit you first, it’s unfair,” the prince pouted. He’s the oldest but sometimes he acts childish.

“Well, you can hide here anytime, Your Highness.”

“Did you miss me? I missed you a lot. You never did say when or if you’ll ever go back to the Northern Kingdom,” the prince looked at him in the eyes. There was sadness in his eyes and Yixing felt so guilty.

He went to the Northern Kingdom to attend foreign studies for 2 years. In those years, he was able to befriend the princes of the kingdom. He tried to stay away but the princes liked him and continued their friendship anyways. Other scholars, and even nobles, were envious of him. He asked King Jung Yunho of the Northern Kingdom to let him go back to the Southern Kingdom without the princes knowing. **_He was afraid of being too attached to people who were not his level. He was afraid of the feelings he has for this prince._**

Prince Minseok suddenly stood up and hugged the scholar. Yixing tried to fight but the older keep him in his arms.

“Your Highness, don’t do this please. Your fiancé is my best friend,” the scholar whispered with tears in his eyes. He knew it is impossible for them to be together. Royalty unites with royalty.

“Tell me you missed me too. Please..” the prince whispered too.

“I.. I m-missed you..” Yixing answered in defeat. He really did miss this prince. He thought being away from him would make him forget.

“Then, come with me when we go home to the North.”

“But—Yifan—”

“I won’t allow him to marry my brother if he doesn’t remember their promise.”

“W-what?”

“I’m not his fiancé. If you must know, I only like you,” Prince Minseok smiled as he caressed his face and dry his tears.

\---

_“Fanfan, Mother said we would go home soon. What are you going do when we leave? Are you going to forget me?”_

_“No! Of course I won’t forget you!”_

 

Yifan suddenly woke up as he heard a knock. He was still groggy as his personal guard entered the room.

“Good morning, Your Highness. I must wake you up as the Queen instructed me to. I’m sorry for interrupting your sleep,” Canlie bowed.

“That’s ok. Thank you,” he stated as he stood up and went to his personal bathroom. The dream is still lingering in his mind as he washed his face. There was a child, smaller than him who called him “Fanfan”. His face is not clear though. **_Is this a memory of his childhood? Is the boy his fiancé?_** Now Yifan has three remaining candidates. He hoped he’ll know for sure soon enough.

\---

He watched as Prince Yifan talked to a guest. The guest was a short guy with a beautiful smile. He seems to be a rich noble based on the way he act and dress. Joonmyun felt inadequate. **_Is he stopping Yifan from being happy with someone else?_** He watched as two chat and Yifan laughed loudly at whatever the shorter guy said. **_They seem so close._**

“You shouldn’t just stare at him,” Jongdae stated as he sat beside him.

“What can I do, Dae? Maybe we’re wasting our time here. Look at them. Maybe he is his lover,” Joonmyun sighed as he saw the shorter hit Yifan’s shoulder playfully.

“You can talk to Yifan and give him clues you know. And don’t look at them like that. I know that guy.”

“I don’t know what to say to him.. And who is that guy?”

“He’s one of Lu Han’s friends. I met him before,” Jongdae answered as he took Joonmyun’s hand and guided him to stand up. The older prince followed his brother without a fuss. He was led to the table set up in the garden where Yifan and the guest were seated. He tried to leave but Jongdae held on his hand. The two who were seated stopped talking when the foreign princes approached the table. They both stood up too.

“Good afternoon,” the shorter guy smiled then bowed. “It’s an honor to meet you again, Prince Jongdae.”

“Glad to meet you again too, Boxian. This is my older brother, Joonmyun, by the way,” Jongdae introduced as they sat down.

“I’m sorry to intrude, Dae said he knew you and he probably want to say ‘hi’,” Joonmyun timidly addressed the guest.

“You knew Prince Jongdae?” Yifan asked his friend, surprised that his longtime friend knew about the prince.

“Of course I knew him. He is Prince Lu Han’s fiancé. Your fault for not attending the party,” Boxian answered his friend.

“Yeah, he did not attend so we didn’t meet him. Lu said he wants to show me off but Prince Yifan wasn’t there,” Jongdae smirked. Yifan looked at him. Joonmyun sighed. Jongdae practically told Yifan everything. Their Minseok-hyung won’t be happy.

“I heard you were Prince Yifan’s childhood friends. It will be an honor if you can attend my wedding. I invited Prince Lu too but he has not confirmed yet,” Boxian smiled at them.

“You’re getting married?” Jongdae smiled.

“Yes. He’s name is Canlie. He’s Prince Yifan’s guard,” the guest shyly smiled.

“I’ll make sure Lu Han will go with me. Prince Yifan should go with his fiancé too,” Jongdae turned to Joonmyun as he said this. Joonmyun rolled his eyes at his brother as Yifan frowned.

“We’ll he can’t bring anyone if he won’t remember his real fiancé,” Joonmyun murmured. He saw Fanfan look at him as if he heard him. He pretended to busy himself with the tea that was served, averting his gaze. Jongdae smiled at Boxian’s confused but curious gaze.

\---

They met at the riverside. He was surprised when he saw the youngest prince waiting for him. He did not know who left him that letter so he doesn’t know what to expect. The younger prince bowed and gestured for him to sit on the blanket with him.

“I’m sorry I did not introduce myself formally. I actually don’t know how,” the younger stated and Yifan can see how nervous the other was.

“I did not introduce myself too.”

“You didn’t but I knew you anyways. I grew up knowing you. Too bad you don’t remember us though,” the prince smiled at him.

“I feel bad about that..”

“You know, I was just 6 years old when we met. You were someone who is so amazing to me. You were so different. I have 3 older brothers but you are nothing like them. I liked you a lot.”

“I don’t think I’m that good as a child.”

“Maybe not. But we liked you anyways,” Prince Jongin smiled at him. He was the youngest but he was the hardest to read. Yifan didn’t know why the prince is suddenly telling him things about their childhood.

“I also told Prince Jongdae this. We can still get to know each other right?”

“We can. I really like you, hyung. I can’t help but wish for your promise to come true since that day that the kiss happened.”

 ** _Kiss? Is Jongin the fiancé he needs to remember?_** This prince is so unlike Prince Jongdae. He’s not making things clearer.

“I wish to fulfill the promise too,” he answered instead.

“Then follow your heart. I know you’ll remember things soon enough,” the younger once again smiled at him.

\---

Minseok knew that he should act so that the test will be successful. He frowned when he learned that Yifan now know that Jongdae is already engaged to someone else. Joonmyun is still sulking though he doesn’t want to show it and Jongin is always missing, running off to somewhere. Yixing said he was always following a new scholar. Maybe he should talk to Jongin later.

Now, he needs to do this. He approached Prince Yifan as the other strolls in the garden.

“Good morning, Prince Minseok,” the other greeted.

“Hello, Prince Yifan,” he smiled. “I just want to talk to you. Is that okay?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Do you remember anything now? I just want to know since our parents wouldn’t allow the marriage if you can’t remember.”

“I know. It’s just.. I’m remembering some distant memories but I’m still not sure.. I’m sorry..”

“Just.. You must know that you should decide by tomorrow right?”

“Yes.”

“You can do it, Fanfan. Please don’t disappoint me,” he smiled at the prince whose eyes widened when he heard the nickname. Minseok wished the clues would be enough. He doesn’t want to deal with a sulky Joonmyun anymore.

\---

Yifan has been thinking about the nickname that Prince Minseok called him. **_Is he the one?_**

\---

_“Fanfan, what are you doing?”_

_“Dae told me that you are looking for a four-leaf clover. I swear I’ll give you one!”_

 

_“You don’t need to do that! I’ll just ask the guard to catch it for us.”_

_“Jongin wants that bird right? And you want your brother to be happy? I want to make you happy too! I’ll get it for Jongin so you’ll be happy!”_

 

_“Minseok-hyung said you will not be back soon. I.. I don’t want you to be choose someone else.. Please marry me.”_

_“What? We can’t do that! We are too young!”_

_“I’ll wait for you no matter what. Don’t give your heart to someone else. I promise you so promise me too.”_

_“Okay.. I promise..”_

_“I love you, Myeonie..”_

\---

Yifan laid awake as his dream replayed in his mind. He was shocked by the different snippets of memories that flooded his mind. It was as if thinking about the nickname woke his subconscious up. Now he know.. **_How stupid can he be? How can he forget his Myeonie?_**

\---

Joonmyun was once again sitting carelessly under their tree. Tomorrow would be the day that Yifan will decide. He would probably not choose Joonmyun because they never got to talk normally because Joonmyun can’t seem to act normal when he is around. He sighed as he looked at the tree. He should probably say goodbye to this tree and bury all their memories..

“It’s already late, you’ll catch a cold if you stay out here,” a voice called from behind him. He turned and was surprised to see Fanfan.

“I-I’m okay.. I’ll go inside in a bit,” he answered.

“I.. I’m really sorry for everything, Myeonie.. I didn’t mean to forget you.. I hope you will still allow me to marry you,” Yifan looked at him in the eyes as he said these.

“You..”

“Yes, I remember everything now. I remember how I tried to do a lot of thing to impress you when we were younger. I remember how I promised to remember you but I broke that one.. I hope you will give me a chance to make up for it.”

“Fanfan..” Joonmyun hiccupped as tears slowly flowed from his eyes. **_Aren’t these the words he wanted to hear?_**

“I also remember how I kissed you under this tree 15 years ago. I’ll take responsibility now.. Can I?”

Joonmyun nodded as Yifan walked to him and gave him a sweet kiss. **_A seal of the promise they made and will now complete._**

\---

“Congratulations, Your Highness. I’m happy for you, Prince Yifan,” Yixing greeted as the prince visited the library.

“Thank you. I’m still lacking but I’ll do my best to learn about him so that we can make up for the 15 years of separation.”

“I’m really thankful that you allowed me to go as well.”

 

“Of course, I know the Northern Kingdom will take good care of you,” the prince smiled.


End file.
